villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Surtur (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Surtur from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Surtur (Marvel). Surtur is a major antagonist in the 2017 Marvel film Thor: Ragnarok. He is an immense fire demon and the Lord of Muspelheim (a realm filled fire as befits his base), who is prophesied to bring forth the cataclysmic event known as Ragnarök - where he will destroy Asgard. Due to his nature as a god, Surtur is immortal until completing the prophecy of Ragnarok and immensely powerful. He is portrayed via motion capture by the film's director Taika Waititi, who also portrayed Adolf Hitler, while he is voiced by Clancy Brown, who also played The Kurgan, Byron Hadley, Lex Luthor, The Evil Entity, Gunmar, Mr. Krabs, Undertow, Hades, Mr. Freeze, Savage Opress, Chris Bradford, and General Wade Eiling. Personality Surtur was a sinister, cold, emotionless, remorseless and devilish individual who would not hesitate to imprison and kill anyone who stood in his way. He was the ultimate personification of destruction, the prophecy explicitely designating him as his fulfiller; he had used his powers against his enemies and had no fear to destroy everything in his path, indicating the fact that Ragnarök had to arrive and that only he could make sure that this happened. He seems to be solely and completely committed to his destiny to give birth to Ragnarök by destroying Asgard. In fact, he didn't even take time to notice that there were no people on Asgard and Thor had Loki revived him to destroy the now near-invincible Hela; he didn't even bother to escape from the incoming destruction and instead decides to accept his fate being incinerated, implying that he's willing to forsake his life to achieve his goal or that he only wants to destroy Asgard's physical world. He also seems to have a very serious and unadorned frame of mind, being visibly annoyed when Thor refused to take him seriously when they first met. However, he is remarkably patient with Odin son's speeches and well behaved at the start of the film. Biography In his search for answers regarding the Infinity Stones, Thor is captured in Muspelheim and brought before Surtur. The Fire Lord taunts Thor and reveals to his captive that his father, Odin, no longer rules Asgard. Furthermore, with Thor's absence, he has left the realm open for attacks. Surtur claims that he will soon destroy Asgard when he unites his crown with the Eternal Flame that Odin, after taking it from Surtur millennia ago, locked in the vaults of Asgard. However, Thor escapes his imprisonment and is able to defeat Surtur and his demon horde in battle. In order to prevent Surtur's prophecy from coming true, Thor takes Surtur's crown with him and locks it up in the vaults of Asgard after Skurge kills Surtur's pet fire dragon. When Hela invades Asgard and reanimates its fallen soldiers (known as the Berserkers) as her army, Thor realizes that Ragnarok is the only way to stop Hela and that Asgard is not defined by its location but by its people. He then orders his brother Loki to place Surtur's crown in the Eternal Flame to revive him, which Loki does so. This calls forth Surtur, who immediately starts annihilating Asgard by impaling his own blade into the land, killing Hela and the remaining Berserkers in the process. While Thor, Loki, Valkyrie and Hulk can safely evacuate the Asgardian citizens in one of the Grandmaster's giant spaceships, they are forced to watch Ragnarök unfold as Surtur fully thrusts his blade to destroy Asgard, killing himself in the process and leaving only asteroids in its stead. Though Surtur accomplished Ragnarok and destroyed Asgard in death, his path of destruction was nothing but in vain as Thor have evacuated all of the Asgardians and planned to transport them to Earth as their new home. However, the arriving alien warlord Thanos and the Black Order managed to kill half of the Asgardian survivors (including Heimdall and Loki) to steal the Tesseract, leaving a helpless Thor to drift in space while Hulk is sent back to Earth to warn of Thanos' arrival. Quotes Gallery Images Surtur art.jpg|A concept art of Surtur. Surtur-FirstScene.jpg|Surtur sitting on his throne while talking with Thor. Surtur Profile.png|Surtur's evil grin. SurturRagnarok.png|Surtur's demonic stare. Thor_is_captured_by_Surtur.jpg|Surtur holding Thor captive. Surtur-FaceCloseUp.jpg|Surtur threatening Thor. Surtur2.png|Surtur attempts to incinerate Thor using his flame sword. Surtr.png|Surtur unleashing his fire demon army to attack Thor. Thor_Ragnarok_-_Surtur_Face_Turn.jpg|Surtur facing Thor before he is defeated. Surtur's crown.png|Surtur defeated by Thor. Surtur_Crown.png|Surtur's crown in Odin's vault. Surtur Reborn.jpg|Surtur begins to restore. Surtr2.png|Surtur as a giant after being restored to full power. SurturMCU.PNG|Surtur about to start his rampage before he is comically interrupted by Hulk. Surtur_interrupted_PNG.png|Surtur being attacked by the Hulk. Thor_Ragnarok_86.jpg|Hulk vs Surtur. Hela_Fights_Surtur_(Ragnarok).jpg|Surtur vs Hela. Surtur_Destroys_Asgard.png|Surtur destroying Asgard. Thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps_com-14008.jpg|Surtur's death. Trivia *This is the first live-action adaptation of the comic book villain Fire Lord Surtur. *Prior to his cinematic debut, Surtur made his appearance in the non-canon video game, Thor: God of Thunder. *Surtur is one of the few Marvel Cinematic Universe antagonists to succeed in his goal, the others being Loki Laufeyson, Thanos, Helmut Zemo, Ghost, and Mysterio. Navigation pl:Surtur (Marvel Cinematic Universe) de:Surtur (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Cataclysm Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Force of Nature Category:Harbingers Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Elementals Category:Dark Knights Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Category:Necessary Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Thor Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hulk Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Death Gods Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Suicidal Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal Category:Murderer Category:Mythology Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Deities Category:Amoral